jalanjalan ke manor house
by Liamperouge
Summary: cerita  garing  pertama saya kawan2 \  0  /  singkat ceritanya: pokoknya tentang Light dan Ryuk menjadi alay untuk sesaat, terus jalan2 ke inggris, terus ketemu sebastian, terus cielnya mati deh.. TAMAT *detilnya harap baca full versionnya*


**Disclaimer**: Deathnote punya Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata , Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso

**Warning**: gaje, aneh, cerita gembel, bla bla bla

**xxxxxxxxx**

Suatu hari yang cerah ketika Light Yagami sedang sibuk2nya berperan ganda jadi L dan KIRA . Ryuk mengeluh minta jalan2 sama light karena dia bosen

"Light, gUanT3nG icH.. jaL4N2 yUkzz " bujuk Ryuk

Light dengan malasnya menjawab "Ryuk, aQuuUwH sIbuK n1cH.. sAm4 MiS4 aJ4aH yAcHH"

*lah, kenapa tiba2 ryuk sama light jadi alay?* *author ditabok penggemar light, padahal author sendiri juga suka sama light loh*

Karena ga mendapat respon dari Light, akhirnya dia ngebujuk Misa supaya ngajak Light jalan2

"Misa, tolong bujuk si pelit Light buat jalan2 doong.. bosen nih" *ryuk udah ga alay, dia tobat*

"Oke deh! Misa juga mau jalan2 sama Light" jawab Misa dengan penuh antusias

Akhirnya Misa ngebujuk Light buat jalan2, "Light, kita kan udah lama pacaran.. jalan2 yuuuk! Misa bosen nih"

Sayu, Matsuda, ibu bapaknya si light langsung antusias bilang, "iya tuh Light! Kasian amat Misa ga pernah jalan2 berduaan"

Akhirnya setelah didesak banyak orang, light setuju jalan2 sama Misa

"iya deh, mau kemana?" Light nanya sambil males2an

"Misa mau kemana aja, asal sama Light" jawab Misa dengan mesranya

"aku maunya ke inggris, disana kan banyak apel yang enak" jawab Ryuk *author asal loh, author gatau dimana negara penghasil apel terbaik*

"ya udah, suruh si Matsuda siapin tiketnya. Aku malas" jawab Light sambil guling2an dikarpet karena kepanasan eh malah ga sengaja nyium pup anjing *lah, kenapa tiba2 ada pup anjing di karpet?*

Akhirnya mereka berangkat naik Ulalala Airplane, sebuah maskapai penerbangan yang menyediakan fasilitas lengkap berupa kursi nyaman (kalo ga didudukin), makanan enak (yang udah basi), dan pramugari yang (50tahun yang lalu) cantik *sekalian promosi*

Meskipun sambil ngeluh, yang penting akhirnya mereka nyampe di inggris

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile di inggris, hidup seorang bocah tengil nan sombong bernama Ciel Phantomhive *author dibacok penggemar ciel* , beserta butlernya yang bisa apa aja yaitu Sebastian Michaelis (termasuk jadi kursi dan tukang pijat anda :9) *author dibakar sama penggemar sebastian*

Seperti biasa ciel dapet tugas dari ratu, tapi kali ini tugasnya agak unik . yaitu nanem pohon apel, terus dipanen. soalnya ratu lagi ngidem apel

Ya udah dengan terpaksa, Ciel nyuruh Sebastian nyari pohon apel kualitas tinggi. Sebastian dalam sekian detik langsung bawa2 pohon apel beneran . apelnya warna emas lohh! kebetulan waktu itu ada babi lewat makan apelnya, eh babinya malah mati. Sungguh babi yang malang.. mari kita doakan supaya babi tersebut bahagia di dunia sana, amin. (baru diketahui akhir2 ini kalo nama babinya itu piggy)

Karena babinya udah dikubur, ayo kita balik ke cerita apel emas.

"ecH G1La lOe, lOe m4U bUnUh r4Tu yAcHH?" kata Ciel, marah2 gara2 dia hampir aja makan tuh apel *eh, kenapa ciel ikut2an jadi alay?*

"maaf aku tuan, anda bilang anda maunya apel berkualitas, bukan apel yang bisa dimakan" kata sebastian membela diri

"grr, yaudah cari apel yang BISA DIMAKAN, ENAK dan BERKUALITAS" suruh ciel *udah ga alay loh*, menekankan (taringnya udah muncul)

Blablabla abis itu apelnya ketemu, berkualiatas, bisa dimakan tentu saja juga enak, nikmat dan lezat soalnya digoreng dulu pake spiritus. Yang pasti itu merupakan rahasia pabrik yang ga diketahui siapapun *aduh author berdosa, udah ngebocorin rahasia*

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

baydewey eniwey baswey, balik lagi ke Light, Misa, dan Ryuk

Mereka nyari hotel, tapi karena penuh mereka akhirnya nginep di jalan *kasian amat yak?*

Kebetulan banget sebastian baru pulang dari belanja durian di pasar impor, terus ngeliat mereka bertiga (Sebastian iblis, jadi bisa ngeliat Ryuk)

Tak disangka ternyata Ryuk dan Sebastian merupakan teman baik (meskipun yang satu shinigami, yang satu lagi iblis). Akhirnya sebastian bawa mereka bertiga ke rumahnya Ciel.

Awalnya Ciel ga setuju, tapi setelah dibujuk sebastian, dikasih liat wujud ryuk, blablabla akhirnya mereka bertiga boleh tinggal disitu *author udah males jelasin*

Light jadi berteman sama Ciel, soalnya punya pikiran yang mirip. Sayangnya Misa jadi pindah hati ke Ciel, terus Light cemburu. Light nulis nama Ciel di buku deathnote, Ciel mati. Sebastian ga peduli sama Ciel. Abis itu Ryuk, Light, dan Sebastian makan durian yang baru dibeli sama apel yang baru dipetik dari pohon (baru diketahui ternyata shinigami juga suka makan durian)

Bagaimana dengan Misa? Misa jadi pembantu di manor house, ngegantiin Maylene yang lagi pulang kampung ke Papua (yang tentu aja ga ngepek karena cielnya udah mati)

THE END

P.S:

Kalo menurut anda ceritanya garing, jelek, maksa, blablabla harap melempar makanan enak ke author . ya jangan tomat mulu gituh, author bosen nih . ganti jadi chocolatos, gary o' donut, chitato, lays atau apa kek gituh yang penting enak :9 (tenang, makannya pas buka kok, author kan beriman)

Mohon reviewnya yaaa~ :3


End file.
